


Explosivos como uma lata de axe e um isqueiro - Uma fanfic de Yukren

by Pataniscas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gang AU, High School AU, M/M, also ele não consegue acalmar os tetos, azeiteiro au, este português digno de camões é resultado das reformas do ensino, jeno jeamin e renjun usam pulseiras a combinar porque são bff's 5ever apesar do jeno ser velinha, o mark tem opiniões fortes sobre batatas fritas de saber a presunto, o meu beta reader levou 2 tiros na mão o que significa que isto é o caos total, obrigado josé socrates és o meu melhor amigo <3, pingo doce gang au, pontuação? oh número errado lamento!, referencias ao pingo doce, referências ao Continente não patrocinadas, remember that kids, vandalismo não é errado se for contra instituições capitalistas, virgulas who? I don't know her
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pataniscas/pseuds/Pataniscas
Summary: Recentemente o gang NCT tem lidado com várias dificuldades.O gang encontra-se preso num jogo cruel, onde a reputação, carreira e relações dos seus membros estão em perigo.A cada dia que passa a situação piora e a luz ao fundo do túnel começa a extinguir-se. O seu líder lentamente perde o controlo e deixa-se dominar pela raiva presente na sua alma desde o acidente que marcou a sua vida. A situação é urgente.O que fará Renjun para salvar os seus amigos?O quão longe está Renjun disposto a ir?Será que este jovem determinado a tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para todos, irá mudar completamente os seus ideais  ao conhecer o amor da sua vida?O Amor cura, mas também é a perdição de muitos...





	Explosivos como uma lata de axe e um isqueiro - Uma fanfic de Yukren

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic dedicada ao amor da minha vida Croquetes <3

Eram 13:13, faltando apenas 2 minutos para tocar. Lucas desfazia a sua borracha em forma de ovo cheio de tédio, mal podia esperar pela hora do almoço. O gang todo, também conhecido como NCT (Sigla para Não Comemos Terra), tinha planeado irem ao continente da zona almoçar. “Almoçar” não seria a palavra mais correta, o plano era comprar 1 pacote de batata frita cada um, um litro de ice tea de marca branca e, caso se sentissem ricos nesse dia, um pacote de oreos.

Do outro lado da sala Mark, também conhecido como Tetos McQueen, com as mãos no parapeito olhava pela janela. Ocasionalmente o rapaz fazia o dedo do meio aos putos do 7 ano, que estavam no pátio à porrada por uma folha de teste.

No fundo do corredor os pseudo-fetos do gang aka Renjun, Jeno e Jaemin, conhecidos por terem pulseiras de elástico em forma de dinossauro a combinar, esperavam igualmente pelo toque, trocando bilhetes com mensagens semelhante a “o stor hoje tá com a pila super torta”. Haechan apesar de também ser um pseudo-feto tinha um comportamento muito melhor.

Os verdadeiros fetos eram o Chenle e o Jisung também conhecido por Jigangu por ser mais swaggado. Eles estavam na #chill a desenhar enquanto esperavam pelo tão desejado toque, estes 2 rapazinhos tinham o particular objetivo de conseguirem as batatas fritas de sabor a presunto antes que os outros chegassem primeiro, não que importe muito pois acabariam por partilhar, era a regra nº420 do gang.

13:15 a campainha finalmente tocou e os rapazes levantaram-se, enfiaram tudo na mala às pressas correndo pelos corredores até à porta de saída. À porta da escola Haechan verificou se todos estavam presentes e dirigiram-se para o Continente, passado 15 minutos já lá estavam em pleno corredor das batatas fritas.

\- Man achas que o segurança nos vai dar caça como da outra vez?- perguntou Lucas.

\- Tché duvido os seguranças aqui são bem podres.- respondeu Renjun ao enfiar um  
pacote de tiras de milho debaixo do casaco.

\- Renjun man posso te perguntar uma cena?

\- Yeahh, mas depressa que um gajo tá cheio da fome!

Lucas ia fazer a pergunta que tinha em mente fazia uns dias, mas no mesmo segundo em que ia abrir a boca Mark atirou as batatas fritas todas pro chão. 

 

\- O CONTINENTE É UMA MERDA NÃO TEM BATATAS DE PRESUNTO.- gritou Mark atirando tudo da prateleira pro chão numa fúria inumana.  
Porra! Mark porque fizeste isso não podes simplesmente mandar esta merda toda pro chão!!!- exclamou Haechan ao tentar afastar Mark das batatas fritas de má qualidade.

\- Bye Bitches não tenho nada a ver com isto, vemo-nos no centro!- disse Renjun agarrando a mão de Jaemin, o seu bro for life, correndo para fora do Continente 

\- Esperem por mim bros, deixem de me fazer velinha- gritou Jeno correndo atrás dos outros 2.

Velinha? Lucas ao ouvir essa palavra sentiu o seu coração doer, ele bem que reparou que Renjun e Jaemin eram próximos, mas a possibilidade de serem mais do que amigos não agradava o mais velho. Ele tinha consciência que como bom bro não devia importar-se, mas recentemente sentia borboletas no estômago junto do mais novo, era possível ser da quantidade absurda de cheetos do indiano que consumia, daqueles da marca do lidl que o indiano vende por metade do preço sendo o único problema o pacote já vir aberto…

Perdido nos seus pensamentos Lucas saiu do seu transe ou sentir Chenle puxar-lhe pelo braço e ouvir o som de garrafas a serem partidas.

\- Man o que tá a acontecer?-perguntou Lucas correndo para a saída.

\- O Mark ficou com os tetos passados e começou a destruir tudo porque não há batatas de presunto neste Continente nem ice tea de manga- explicou Chenle.

O gang correu todo para fora da loja atropelando uma ou 2 velhinhas, que Jigangu teve o cuidado de ajudar a levantar, e empurrando um puto do 7 ano para dentro de uma arca frigorífica ao pé das delícias do mar rançosas. Mark foi o último a sair do Continente dando pontapés e partindo tudo o que podia, sem antes não deixar de escrever NCT a caneta fluorescente amarela na parede ao pé da casa de banho.

Mal chegaram ao centro comercial foram diretos ao pingo doce onde agora teriam de ir comer, não é que o pingo doce fosse muito melhor, mas pelo menos havia batatas fritas de presunto. Mark ficou do lado de fora do supermercado com o Haechan a guardar as mesas pois não podiam arriscar….os tetos do Mark são muito sensíveis. 

\- CARALHO!- gritou Renjun.

\- Que se passa Renbro?- perguntou Jaemin enquanto fazia dabs para as câmaras de segurança

\- A merda das batatas tão na prateleira de cima e não chego lá, devem achar que a gente vive em chernobyl porra isto é homofobia!

\- Bro, mas nós nem somos gays.  
\- Jaemin bro eu amo-te eu adoro-te, temos matching elásticos nos pulsos desde 2007, mas tá caladinho ou levas no focinho.

\- Foda-se és mesmo gremlin ou o caralho não ameaças o meu Jaemin assim.- disse Jeno farto de ser velinha e pronto para causar o caos por razão absolutamente nenhuma.

\- BITCH!- gritou Renjun ao trepar as costas de Jeno e começar a esgana-lo enquanto Jaemin gravava a cena continuando a fazer dabs, tudo porque queria ser instafamous.

O caos instalou-se enquanto o trio maravilha se tornava instafamous e Jeno quase morria como costume, Jigangu corria à naruto pela loja arrumando o que estava fora do lugar porque ele é um bom menino. Lucas estava na chill a escolher a garrafa de ice tea de manga mais cheia de todo o pingo doce porque se ele ia pagar 70 cêntimos pela porcaria do ice tea a saber a gasolina é bom que fosse a garrafa com aqueles 1,51 lt gostosos.

Distraído com as garrafas de ice tea não reparou na confusão que os pseudo-fetos faziam e não se apercebeu da proximidade crescente. Sem qualquer aviso Jeno conseguiu tirar Renjun de cima de si e empurrou-o para cima de Lucas. 

\- Hey…man...- disse Lucas corado por ter Renjun em cima de si.

\- Hey!- respondeu Renjun casualmente.

\- Hummm anda Jeno vamos almoçar- exclamou Jaemin ao agarrar o braço de Jeno e começar a arrasta-lo para fora do corredor.

\- Mas e eles? Não podemos abandonar os gajos!-respondeu Jeno tentando soltar-se.

\- Jeno tá calado foda-se deixa os nosso bros terem um momento custa assim tanto eu sei que tens um velinha-complexo mas tá quieto, hoje almoçamos sem eles.

\- No problemo Jaebro.- disse Jeno saindo do corredor com Jaemin deixando Renjun e Lucas sozinhos .

Os 2 jovens ficaram uns 2 minutos em silêncio a olharem um para o outro a tentação era grande, simplesmente deixarem de se preocupar e diminuírem a distância entre eles. Era óbvio para qualquer pessoa com 2 olhos, menos o Jeno e os próprios, que havia ali alguma espécie de sentimentos românticos de ambas as partes. Mas Renjun era muito íntimo com os seus bff’s pseudo-fetos e Lucas era demasiado fuckboy passando a vida a flirtar com todos, confundindo ambos os rapazes ao ponto de estarem mais do que certos que nunca seriam correspondidos.

\- Man tás bem não partiste a cornadura ou assim?- perguntou Lucas preocupado quebrando finalmente o silêncio.

\- Nã tu sabes um gajo é fodido as batatas fritas dentro do casaco fazem de almofada.

\- Hahaha bem te achei mais pesado quantos pacotes levas aí?

\- Tipo uns 5 ou 6 sei lá não sou bom a matemática.

\- Oh man e se fores apanhado?

\- Tás todo comido! Claro que não vou ser, não te esqueças que este é o pingo doce onde o Kun é segurança e o WinWin trabalha na peixaria.

\- Tché nem me lembrava disso man porque é que eles trabalham aqui?

\- Lucas eles trabalham aqui porque estão a contribuir para a sociedade e a ganhar paus pra fazerem a sua #life, e também porque foram expulsos da escola o ano passado por pegarem fogo à casa de banho dos rapazes, depois de se revoltarem por não haver papel higiênico.

\- Man that was wild as fuck!

\- I sure hope it was.

\- Okay então o resto do squad abandonou-nos assim, falsos tropas do caralho man!

\- Conas...enfim bora à pizza hut tenho extra money do meu bro Jaemin, podemos ir comprar raspadinhas ou preservativos!- disse Renjun ao levantar-se e ajudar Lucas a levantar-se corando quando as suas mãos se entrelaçaram.

Os 2 gangsters ainda enfiaram pacotes de oreos nos bolsos pq o lema deles é “fuck school and eat oreos”, Lucas roubou uma lata da axe apesar de Renjun o censurar e dizer que isso era coisa de fuckboy, verdadeiros homens usam perfume contaminado da loja do chinês por 2 mocas, mas o Lucas tem a fama que tem e tem de lhe fazer justiça. De seguida dirigiram-se à zona de refeições onde viram as mesas abandonadas onde o resto do squad devia ter estado.

\- Aposto que agora tão todos a ver minion porn em conjunto aqueles falsos de merda, sabes que mais foda-se vou contar a toda a gente da #school a vez em que o mark caiu de cu dentro de um balde e ficou lá preso!- resmungou o mais baixo pousando o tabuleiro cheio de comida da pizza hut do primo do Haechan na mesa.  
Man fake ass bitches!- afirmou Lucas para logo depois se engasgar com o sprite falsificado.

\- É que não quero nem saber vou mesmo dizer.

\- Man sabias que ficas fofinho quando te zangas?

\- Diz isso quando te partir o pescoço à noite azeiteiro.- respondeu Renjun corado.

\- Se isso implica eu ter dormido contigo então vale a pena~

Os 2 rapazes riram-se e passaram o resto da tarde juntos a vandalizar as mesas do centro ao escreverem as iniciais deles por toda a mesa, ocasionalmente Lucas ganhava coragem e colocava um coração à volta dos seus nomes. Eles estavam a divertir-se e ocasionalmente riscavam o braço um do outro e com riscar quero dizer desenhar genitália masculina no braço um do outro. Ao fim de um tempo também começaram a escrever “os tetos do mark são tortos” no braço um do outro ficando cada vez mais empolgados.

Mas toda a diversão tem de acabar quando avistaram a cabeleira loira de Jisung tapada pelo seu chapéu a dizer BOY BAD (era do chinês como podiam esperar que tivesse bem a gramática da frase), o jovem que sempre estava tão alegre encontrava-se de braços cruzados com um olhar descontente. O feto aproximou-se dos mais velhos e tirou o telemóvel do bolso (um huawei pq não há dinheiro pra I-phone) e apontou furiosamente pro ecrã.

\- Quem meteu o vídeo do Chenle a rir como um golfinho com booty shorts no instagram?- perguntou o loiro num tom acusatório.

\- O quê?-perguntaram os mais velhos ao mesmo tempo se a situação não fosse tão séria até diriam em #sintonia.

\- Sabem muito bem do que falo alguém meteu um vídeo do Chenle no insta e tá a virar um meme tal como aquele vídeo dele a cair das escadas a baixo de saltos altos e autocolantes nos mamilos depois de beber umas bebidas estranhas que brilhavam no escuro...se eu descobrir quem foi vou lhe dar um soco no céu da boca vai daqui a voar para o cu de judas.

\- Man chilla Jigangu isso nem importa tás a dar demasiada importância a essas merdas é peta esquece, além do mais isso foi naquela wild ass party todos ficamos mocados com as bebidas que brilhavam no escuro foi divertido .

\- Demasiada importância? Oh não Lucas e Renjun vocês não são ninguém pra me andar a dizer essas merdas.

\- Puto chilla o Lucas tem razão pareces o Mark quando lhe dói os tetos.  
\- Oh não tu cala essa fuça pelo menos eu sou bom amigo e tento ajudar o Chenle não sou como tu Renjun que rebentaste a tua pulseira da amizade, apesar de teres consciência do valor emocional que ela tem pro Jeno e Jaemin não tens vergonha? E tu Lucas ou devo dizer Yukhei, nem tens tomates para dizeres ao rapaz que gostas o teu verdadeiro nome quanto mais seres alguém para julgares as minhas ações. 

\- Espera do que ele está a falar Lucas...tu mentiste-me?-perguntou Renjun enquanto esfregava o pulso onde a pulseira rebentada ficava.

\- Não Renjun eu não te menti eu só pensei que Lucas fosse um nome muito mais gangster não fiques ofendido.- respondeu Lucas pegando na mão de Renjun, ele não queria ter lhe ocultado a verdade mas Yukhei é um nome demasiado betinho, e ele não queria ser o betinho.  
Como posso ficar ofendido se não me consegues contar a verdade não confias em mim foda-se?

\- Claro que confio eu só queria que gostasses de mim porra! O que ias achar de mim se soubesses que eu tenho nome de betinho provavelmente ias odiar-me ou o caralho.

\- Deixa de ser burro Lucas tu sabes muito bem que independentemente de tudo eu ia amar-te...vai pro caralho achas que eu não te amo és assim tão idiota?

\- Wow Renjun no homo right man?

\- BITCH FULL HOMO vai-te foder azeiteiro!

\- OMG MAN LET’S DO IT LATER I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO!

\- BOA!

\- EXCELENTE MAN!

\- PORQUE TAMOS A GRITAR CARALHO?

\- NÃO SEI MAS FODA-SE TOU FELIZ!

\- TAMBÉM TOU!

\- Humm eu não queria interromper mas queria pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento à 5 minutos atrás não foi correto ter explodido dessa maneira é só que me preocupo muito com o Chenle e juntando o vídeo ao facto de o Mark poder ser preso fiquei muito nervoso e agi de cabeça quente perdão. Mas pelo menos vocês resolveram essa coisa entre vocês e espero que tenham um ótimo relacionamento.- disse Jisung constrangido e ajeitando o boné repetidamente.  
Jigangu é na boa man nós percebemos...COMO ASSIM O MARK VAI SER PRESO?

\- NINGUÉM LEVA O NOSSO MARK VÃO TER DE PASSAR POR MIM PRIMEIRO!!- gritou Renjun.

\- TU ÉS LITERALMENTE UM MINIMEU MAS A INICIATIVA É BOA PODES MORDER OS JOELHOS DA BOFIA MAN!

\- OLHA LÁ POR SERMOS NAMORADOS AGORA NÃO IMPLICA QUE POSSAS GOZAR COM A MINHA ALTURA AS REGRAS SÃO AS MESMAS GOZAS E EU ESGANO-TE COMO UM PORCO.

\- Uhhh kinky...mas voltando ao que importa como assim o mark vai ser preso?

\- Ele vandalizou o Continente ao pé da escola e agora a bofia anda à procura do culpado, ele está escondido na casa de banho do Haechan. Enfim a bofia vai dentro de 3 horas procurar por pistas de quem vandalizou o Continente, o que se eles fossem seres racionais percebiam que é completamente legítimo visto que não ter batatas fritas de presunto é um crime federal. O Mark tem orgulho no seu ato de heroísmo, mas nós não podemos deixar que ele seja descoberto.- explicou o loiro rápidamente

\- Podemos estrangular os bofias.- sugeriu Renjun agora abraçado a Lucas.

\- Não isso é muito violento tenho uma ideia melhor.-respondeu Jisung.  
\- E qual é a ideia?-perguntou Renjun curioso.

\- VAMOS QUEIMAR O FUCKING CONTINENTE!-respondeu Jisung com um sorriso tirando um isqueiro do bolso e dando-o a Renjun.

\- Man este puto é todo marado dos cornos….

\- Cala-te Lucas isto pode funcionar o Jigangu tem razão … puto eu e o Lucas tratamos disto vai continuar a tua busca pelo dono da conta que meteu o video do Chenle e quando o encontrares dá-lhe um soco na pila por mim e rouba-lhe a BMX caseira.

\- Obrigado a sério tenham cuidado por favor!- disse Jisung ao abraçar os 2 para logo desaparecer a correr em busca da sua vingança.

O novo casal deslocou-se ao Continente e ao verificar que este se encontrava fechado meteram o seu plano em marcha. Percebendo que precisavam de algo para intensificar o fogo, Renjun começou a procurar nos bolsos encontrando apenas pacotes de oreos.

\- Merda não temos nenhum combustível!- exclamou Renjun dando um pontapé nas grades do Continente.  
Aí é que te enganas man olha o que eu tenho #yolo.- respondeu Lucas sorridente ao tirar do bolso uma lata de axe e começando a abri-la.

\- Afinal ser fuckboy tem os seus benefícios hein Lucas?

\- Este e não só, mas logo à noite descobres baby boy man.- respondeu Lucas piscando o olho fazendo Renjun quase queimar o próprio cabelo mal pintado.

\- Tá-se bem Lucas tás pronto pra queimar esta espelunca ranhosa?

\- Mais do que #ready man!

Contando até três os rapazes pegaram fogo à lata e atiraram-na para dentro do Continente por uma janela pequena que havia ficado aberta. Os 2 começaram então a correr de mãos dadas para longe Lucas perdendo um dos seus tênis da Adibas com B comprados na feira.  
Os 2 riam enquanto começavam a ouvir as sirenes da polícia, podiam estar descansados iam longe o suficiente para não serem apanhados. Ao chegarem ao pé da estação ouviram um assobio, olhando para o topo da casa da eletricidade do comboio viram o gang todo a observar o fogo e a grafitar. Com um pouco de ajuda os 2 jovens conseguiram subir também e rapidamente se juntaram na celebração do incêndio do Continente.

Renjun grafitou na parede as iniciais de Lucas e as suas com um coração à volta num gesto de amor, e 5 segundos depois desenhou uma pilinha ao lado do coração. O gang estava todo feliz até Jisung tinha perdoado quem quer que tenha metido o vídeo online.

Eles tinham os seus conflitos e azeitisses idiotas, mas na verdade eram apenas um bando de putos chungas a divertirem-se e a viverem livremente o amor dentro daquele grande grupo era incalculável e não iria acabar tão cedo.

Ao anoitecer, ainda no topo do edifício, Renjun encostado a Lucas ambos a observar o fogo partilharam o seu primeiro beijo, dando início a uma nova fase da vida deles. O futuro era incerto e aterrador, mas juntos seria mais fácil ultrapassar todas as dificuldades da vida e continuar em frente. Porque caminhar é muito mais fácil quando se vai acompanhado.


End file.
